Jay Evans
Jay "The Key" Evans (Formerly Jay Dempsey, Real Name Jay Calnan) is an American professional wrestler, who wrestles for GTS Wrestling. He is a 2 time YouTube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Championship, 3 time GTS Wrestling Champion, 2 time GTS Intercontinental Champion and a 7 time GTS Hardcore Champion. Evans is the Fifth Triple Crown Champion Fourth Grand Slam Champion. History Evans started his career out as the Ice Demon and went on to beat then GTS champion Lance Scaper for the belt and held it for 34 days until Tommy salami cashed in his food in the fridge contract during a triple threat match for the belt and won it. By then he was out of the GTS title pitcher but will go on to beat Jimmy Controversy for the GTS Intercontinental Championship and held it for 17 days until he lost the belt to Grim but regained it five days later by dressing up as Pimp Cara. He would go on to hold it for 21 days until he lost it to Pita Kid. Jay will go on to win 4 Hardcore Championships and ditched the Ice Demon costumes and became Jay the keys Evans. His Gimmick was a guy with the keys to success. This is his recent gimmick and he had won 3 more Hardcore titles and joined a group called the keys. He also has victories over Grim and Robbie E. So what is next for the keys to success. On April 17, Evans was unsuccessful at winning the GTS Championship against Kleetus Bailey. On April 29, at Paybitch Evans defeated Bruiser Bonifer, Brandon the Bull and Kleetus Bailey to win the GTS Championship. After Tommy Salami won the YouTube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Championship from Grim in a Dumpster Match, Jay Evans ran into the ring and cashed in his Food In The Fridge Briefcase and beat Salami for his second YouTube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Championship. Jay then turned into a tweener saying that he now respects Grim and wants to a have a brotherly battle with him for the Youtube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Championship. In Wrestling * Finishing Moves ** Jay's Way (Reverse STO - (2016-present) (or a Leaping reverse STO) (2017-present) ** Cross-Rhodes (Rolling Cutter) - 2017–present - Parodied from Cody Rhodes * Signature Moves ** Diving knee drop (Parodied from Harley Race) ** Key Lock (Diving Double Leg Drop) ** Reversed Corner Splash ** Russian Leg Swept (Does it after two suplexs) ** Snap Suplex ** Sling Blade - Parodied from Finn Balor ** Best In GTS (Somersault Plancha) ** Springboard Roundhouse Kick ** Superkick ** Swanton Bomb (High-angle senton bomb), sometimes while springboarding * With Joe Wolf ** Double-Team Finishing Moves *** Magic Killer (Aided snap swinging neckbreaker) - Parodied from Luke Gallows & Karl Anderson * Nicknames ** "Ice Demon" ** "The (Cringe) Key" ** "Pajama Prick" ** "Snow Cock" ** "Jay-Mus" ** "Best in GTS" ** "Chicken-Breast Chest" ** "Spring Bean Bitch" Championships & Accomplishments * GTS Wrestling ** YouTube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Championship (2 times) ** GTS Intercontinental Championship (2 times) ** GTS Championship (3 time) ** GTS Hardcore Championship (7 times) ** Food in the Fridge Winner (2017) ** Fifth GTS Triple Crown Champion ** Fourth GTS Grand Slam Champion Entrance Music Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Masked Characters Category:Assholes Category:Members of Degeneration Fat Category:GTS Champions Category:GTS Intercontinental Champions Category:GTS Hardcore Champions Category:Members of King's Keys to Chaos Category:GTS/PCS Draft 2017 Category:Pete Corvus Show Category:Youtube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Champions Category:Triple Crown Champion Category:Grand Slam Champion Category:Food in the Fridge Winners Category:Non assholes Category:Tweeners